El Funeral
by Caniqui
Summary: Lemmonada Express 2. OS. Cuando Isabella Swan regresa a Forks con el único fin de ir al funeral de su padre... La visita puede resultar muy prometedora.
1. Chapter 1

*-*-* **Lemmonada_Express 2***-*-*

**- Nombre del Fic: **El funeral.

**- Autor/res: **Caniqui

**- Link al perfil del Contest: **www . fanfiction . net (/) u (/) 3388367 (/)

**- Pareja Elegida: **Edward e Isabella.

**- Número de Palabras:** 4.613

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**- Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Este One es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Contiene leguaje adulto y sexo explicito. Queridas niñas, vengo con un nuevo one, está dedicado a mis amigos Daniela y el Mathu, chicos ustedes me han hecho reír demasiado y recordar buenos momentos. También está dedicado a mi beta, Nachika Cullen, por aguantarme mis equivocadas y mis faltas.

* * *

**OS betado por Nachika Cullen.**

* * *

**El Funeral.**

Veía el paisaje por la ventana, había olvidado lo verde, nublado y lluvioso que era el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Y ahora, con veintiséis años, volvía a él por el simple hecho de que mi padre, Charlie Swan, había muerto.

No sentía tristeza ya que habían sido dos veces las que nos habíamos visto y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habíamos hablado por teléfono.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó mi esposo.

Me había casado a los veintitrés años, formalizando así un noviazgo de seis años… todo iba bien hasta hace cuatro meses, fecha en la que el médico nos confirmó que no podíamos tener hijos. Jasper era estéril.

Nuestra relación decayó y cada vez hablábamos menos, mis deseos de tener un par de hijos parecidos a mi esposo se habían esfumado. Ya no soñaba con tener un par de bebés rubios y de ojos azules, en cambio, ahora solo discutíamos y nos gritábamos a cada rato. Y para qué decirlo, nuestra vida sexual ahora era más que nula.

—Me encuentro bien —dije rodando los ojos.

—Claro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Se me había olvidado que eres la señora perfección, la que se encuentra siempre bien, la que nunca tiene nada, la que no se equivoca nunca, la que no es estéril —terminó susurrando.

—Jasper, no quiero pelear —me giré a decirle.

— ¡Claro que no quieres pelear! No quieres saber quién eres realmente: una egoísta —me gritó.

Me encogí en mi asiento.

—Detén el auto —susurré, pero no me hizo caso—. Para el auto, Jasper. ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo detengas!

Pero mi esposo hizo caso omiso a mis gritos, lo miré enojada, necesitaba respirar. Desabroché mi cinturón y me giré para quitar el seguro.

—Voy a saltar si no detienes el puto auto —dije seriamente.

Jasper paró en seco. — Baja de una maldita vez, ya no te aguanto.

Abrí la puerta sin discutirle nada y me bajé rápidamente. El camino era de tierra y mis altísimos tacones se ensuciaron un poco. Mi vestido negro se movía por el viento, mis cabellos le copiaban el movimiento. Sentía mi pecho comprimido por un sentimiento que no sabía describir.

Cuando pasaron los minutos y mi pecho dejó de tener esa opresión, me subí nuevamente al automóvil. No le dediqué ninguna mirada a Jasper, quien volvió a encender el auto en cuanto cerré la puerta. Cerré mis ojos y esperé a que llegáramos ya a la maldita casa.

Una enorme vivienda de dos pisos, toda hecha de madera oscura, se encontraba frente a mis ojos. Observé que el balcón en el frente, en la parte superior, tenía una hermosa puerta tallada, estaba cerrada; las dos ventanas laterales eran bastante pequeñas.

En la parte inferior las grandes puertas de roble estaban abiertas, las ventanas eran más grandes y tenían cortinas blancas. Había flores de distintos colores y tamaños, pasto verde y un camino de piedra que se dirigía hacia una fuente.

—Pensé que esto era el _campo_ —murmuró Jasper.

Lo miré, frunciendo el seño, este hombre me tenía verdaderamente cansada, todo el tiempo se quejaba de algo y nada le agradaba, siempre ponía malas caras e incluso parecía que siempre tenía un pedazo de limón debajo de la lengua.

— ¿Por qué no te callas, Jasper? No has hecho más que estorbar —le dije antes de seguir caminando.

Murmuró algo a mis espaldas, pero no le presté atención y seguí caminado rápidamente. Al llegar a la puerta, asomé mi cabeza para ver si había alguien; la entrada principal consistía en un salón de paredes blancas, sillones negros y una mesa de centro café oscuro, giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi un gigantesco televisor de plasma.

Levanté mi mano en un puño y aporreé la puerta una, dos y tres veces. Cuando ya había decidido que entraría y buscaría a alguien por la casa, apareció una señora de mediana edad con un vestido negro y el pelo recogido en un tomate. La observé detenidamente, su piel era pálida y sus ojos grisáceos, sus labios estaban pintados de color claro. No me parecía familiar, bueno la vida entera de Charlie Swan no me parecía familiar.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Er…, Sí, soy Isabella Hale… hija de Charlie —dije con una sonrisa y extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo.

—Oh, no sabía que el señor Swan tuviera una hija —dijo mirándome sorprendida—. Pero que mal educada soy, ¡adelante!

Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. Entrar a la casa de mi padre fue perturbador, sentía que estaba invadiendo su espacio.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Jasper, me había olvidado de su existencia—. Soy Jasper Hale, esposo de Isabella.

Fruncí el seño, él jamás me había llamado Isabella, se sentía raro e incómodo.

Después de las presentaciones, me enteré por Esme —la señora que nos había recibido— que mi padre había muerto a causa de una intoxicación de fármacos. Había juntado los _anti—depresivos_ con el alcohol y ese había sido su fin.

Nos ofreció una habitación para que pudiéramos arreglarnos ya que el entierro sería a las cinco de la tarde. Al entrar al baño, dejé que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo e intentara relajarme.

El día estaba nublado, rodé los ojos. Según lo que me habían dicho, Forks era un pueblo experto en lluvias. Resoplé.

Deseaba estar en mi casa en este mismo instante, acostarme en el sillón, ver películas románticas y comer un buen trozo de chocolate. Pero lamentablemente me encontraba en la casa de una persona que simulaba ser mi padre y no un desconocido como lo era para mí.

Tomé la maleta y la dejé encima de la cama, busqué una chaqueta negra y con manga tres cuarto, una blusa de raso blanca y una falda tubo hasta la rodilla fue el resto del conjunto. Escogí un conjunto de lencería rojo y me lo puse rápidamente; amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta y busqué mis inseparables lentes de sol. Al estar lista, bajé por las escaleras, sin mirar las paredes, solo me concentré en mis pies, que estaban sobre uno altísimos tacones.

Al llegar al último peldaño y alzar la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo, intenté encontrar a Esme, hasta que me encontré en la cocina.

Los muros eran blancos, aunque a la altura de mi cintura tenían una delgada cinta adornada con flores. Todo era blanco excepto los muebles, que eran negros. Había una mesa grande con ocho sillas de un café oscuro. En una de las esquinas había una puerta que tenía una ventanilla ahumada y una mirilla a la cual me acerqué con cierto temor. Tenía miedo de que alguien me encontrara, pero al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta de que era algo ridículo y que nadie me diría nada ya que era hija del dueño de la casa.

Tomé la manilla y tiré suavemente de ella, la puerta se abrió completamente y salí al patio trasero. A unos cuantos metros se hallaba una gran casa amarilla, fruncí el seño y caminé rápidamente hasta ahí, me había picado el bichito de la curiosidad.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y me acerqué lentamente para mirar por la pequeña ranura que quedaba abierta. Estaba todo oscuro y no se distinguía nada. Empujé la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero era muy pesada así que tomé la cerradura y la tiré un poco más fuerte. La puerta poco a poco fue abriéndose más. Entré rápidamente y miré a mí alrededor, no se distinguía nada, parpadeé rápidamente hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, pero no fue suficiente por lo que tuve que irme a tientas hacia el interruptor que estaba a mi izquierda, cerca de la puerta.

Al encender la luz me di cuenta que se trataba de un establo. Había dos hermosos caballos, uno totalmente negro y otro café con una mancha blanca alrededor de su ojo, me acerqué lentamente a uno de ellos, el de color café. Alcé mi mano para tocarlo cuando un carraspeo llegó de mis espaldas.

Mi mano se quedó congelada en el acto y me giré rápidamente, provocando un mareo. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —me preguntó aquel hombre.

Asentí en su dirección, mirándolo atentamente. Era alto y su cabello estaba revuelto, tenía un extraño matiz entre rojizo y rubio, su piel era blanca y vestía una camisa a escocesa azul con unas finas rayas blancas y unos vaqueros blancos desgastados. Cuando volví a mirar su cara, tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa. Me sonrojé del solo hecho de que me hubiera pescado mirándolo.

Levanté la mano tratando de excusarme, moví la cabeza y salí caminando rápidamente de ahí. Caminé a paso apresurado y al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Jasper.

—Joder, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó enojado.

— ¿Qué te importa? —dije pasando por su lado.

Fui hasta el living y me senté en unos de los sillones, cerré los ojos. Sentía como las voces se iban acercando. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Esme.

—Cariño —dijo de manera maternal—, es hora de ir.

Me paré del sillón y seguí a Esme hasta el auto, en el camino todos íbamos en silencio. Al llegar al cementerio había varias personas reunidas, nos acercamos lentamente hasta llegar a su lado. No me molesté en mirar el ataúd ya que no quería recordarlo muerto; aunque nos hubiéramos visto pocas veces en la vida, él igual era mi padre.

Vi a Esme hablando con el sacerdote, luego de unos minutos se acercaron a mí.

—Señora Hale —saludó el sacerdote—, buenas tardes. Soy Alec Vulturi, el sacerdote del pueblo.

—Buenas tardes —respondí el saludo.

—Me preguntaba si quería decir algunas palabras antes de despedir para siempre a su padre.

—No gracias —dije lo mas cortésmente que pude.

Pude notar como el sacerdote se sorprendía, pero no mencionó nada. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó con la pequeña misa.

Muchas personas lloraban, muchas vestidas de negro y con rostros demacrados y yo parada ahí sin sentir nada. Pero en el fondo me sentía mal, a pesar de todo, jamás lo conocí bien, nunca supe su segundo nombre, su color favorito, su número de la suerte. En realidad nunca supe nada de Charlie.

El funeral pasó más rápido de lo esperado, lentamente las personas que allí se encontraban se fueron despidiendo y dando su más _sincero_ pésame. En realidad nunca pensé que eso pasaba de verdad, decirles a las personas que en realidad lo sentían era como burlarse de ellas.

Al llegar a casa tomé un vaso de agua y di las buenas noches antes de subir a la habitación. Me encerré en el baño y me di una relajante ducha, pero sin mojar mi cabello; me puse el pijama y me acosté. El día en sí había sido agotador, empezando por el viaje, las reiteradas peleas con Jasper y terminando con el funeral de Charlie. Un cúmulo de emociones se encendió en mi y caí rendida en el más cálido sueño.

Desperté sobresaltada, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Tomé el celular de la mesita de noche para ver la hora, eran las once de la noche. Jasper estaba a mi lado, podía escuchar su leve. Rodé los ojos. Sabía que el compromiso de casarse era para toda la vida, pero en este momento estaba considerando si esta unión de _amor_ llegaba a algún lado.

Saqué las frazadas de encima de mi cuerpo y tomé el chal que estaba a los pies de la cama, en mi maleta busqué algo cómodo para ponerme en los pies, pero no encontré nada más cómodo que mis zapatos de tacón. Encima de una silla se encontraba mi cartera, saqué la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor. Cogí mis cosas y finalmente salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Al llegar a la cocina me fui directo a la puerta.

La noche estaba fresca, me puse el chal en los hombros y mis tacones. Mi piel se erizó al contacto del frío viento que corría. Una idea pasó por mi cabeza y caminé directo al establo. Al llegar junto a la puerta caminé hasta un fardo, me senté en él y tomé un cigarro. Con la primera calada mi cuerpo entró en calor, el frío se escurrió casi por completo. Los caballos no se veían por ninguna parte así que supuse que no pasaban la noche aquí.

Iba en mi segundo cigarro cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —dije sin mirarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo se llenara de nicotina.

— ¿Quieres? —pregunté, ofreciendo un cigarro.

Él me miró y ahí caí en la cuenta de que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Me dio una cálida sonrisa y sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla.

—Bonito atuendo —se burló de mí.

—Gracias —dije riendo.

Mi pijama era de dos piezas, rosada y de flores, la parte de arriba consistía en una pequeña y ajustada blusa de tirantes, la parte de abajo en un ajustado short y qué decir de los tacones, me veía bellísima.

Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor, todo el lugar estaba lleno de paja, había una ruma y me tiré de espalda.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté.

Él se paró y avanzó hasta a mí. Se acostó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué tal si eso lo dejamos para después? —preguntó mientras me tomaba la cara y besaba mis labios.

Mi cuerpo se congeló por un momento, pero al tocar mi cadera respondí el beso. Sus labios sabían a menta y sus besos eran cálidos y pasionales. Todo él irradiaba un calor irresistible, alcé mi mano y tomé sus cabellos. Un gemido salió de mis labios al sentir como su mano se iba introduciendo entre mi pijama y mi vientre. Al separase de mis labios me miró a los ojos, no sé que vio en ellos ya que sonrió de manera inocente y bajó su cabeza hasta mi cuello, donde dejó un beso húmedo. Sentía su legua jugando en mi cuello y bajando hasta la altura de mis senos, tomó uno con sus grandes manos y lo apretó ligeramente, arrancando un siseo de mi parte.

Mis manos llegaron a sus hombros y apretaron fuertemente su camisa, bajé por su pecho y fui desabrochando uno a uno los botones. Le saqué la camisa por completo, dejando su firme y fuerte torso a mi vista… este hombre era una delicia, no podía imaginar cómo sería la _otra_ parte de su cuerpo.

Tomó la orilla de la camiseta y la jaló hacia arriba, sacándola de mi cuerpo. Al quedar desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, pero no me cubrí: a este hombre lo venía conociendo recién, no es como si mañana tuviera que convivir con él o algo así.

Negué con la cabeza ante las cosas que pensaba mientras me encontraba así, en este estado. Él, al ver mi gesto, se enderezó dándome mi espacio; me senté y lo jalé por el cuello hasta que quedó encima de mí, si él había comenzado algo tenía que terminarlo, no me iba a ir sin haber acabado y menos con el aburrido de mi marido.

Sonriendo, correspondió el beso, sus manos estaban juguetonas ya que recorrían toda parte desnuda mi cuerpo, subían y bajaban como si mi cuerpo en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Sus dedos llegaron hasta el elástico de mis shorts y lentamente los fue bajando hasta sacarlos por completo. Sus manos subieron recorriendo mis piernas y sus labios hicieron contacto con mis muslos, en donde volvieron a subir lentamente, repartiendo besos y mordiscos a lo largo de mi pierna; pequeños cosquilleos recorrieron mi columna hasta morir en mi sexo. Cuando llegó a la altura de mis bragas, las tomó y arrancó de mi cuerpo, lo miré sorprendida: era la primera vez que me hacían eso y me había resultado muy excitante.

Un gemido ronco salió de mis labios cuando vi hacia donde se dirigía su cabeza, sus dedos tocaron levemente mi entrada mientras su lengua le daba suaves y rítmicos golpecitos a mi clítoris, mis manos tomaron sus cabellos y tiraron de él, un dedo se adentró en mí y mi espalda se arqueó. Lo movió rítmicamente y luego agregó el segundo dedo. Las piernas me fallaban, sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía y mi vientre se tensaba hasta explotar en un increíble orgasmo.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco más de aire. Sentía como jadeaba por él.

Me enderecé como pude y tomé su cinturón, lo desabroché rápidamente y bajé la cremallera. Deslicé su pantalón junto al bóxer que llevaba, y ahí estaba su miembro… completamente listo para salir a jugar, era grande, grueso y unas suaves venas lo recorrían; lo tome con delicadeza y lo recorrí con mi mano.

Un siseo salió de sus labios cuando apreté una de sus venas. Lo apreté ligeramente cuando llegué a su punta, una gota de líquido pre—seminal salía de ella. Pasé mi dedo, lubricando la zona.

—Basta —ordenó con voz ronca.

Me acostó en la paja y se tumbó encima de mí mientras se terminaba de sacar los pantalones. Tomó mis piernas, dejando la parte de los muslos pegados a mi pecho y mis pies en sus hombros, sentía como se rozaba contra mí, como se posicionaba en mi entrada y como lentamente se introducía en mí. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que esto se sentía la gloria.

—Me dices si te molesta —me dijo jadeando.

Asentí mientras un gemido salía de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta acelerar el ritmo, se sentía tan increíble que los gemidos salían sin permiso de mi boca. Los movimientos eran rítmicos y demasiados agradables para mi propio placer. Sus jadeos y gruñidos llegaban directo en mi oído y eso me estaba volviendo loca, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi cara cuando el casi desconocido —para mí— orgasmo se instaló en mi cuerpo. Un grito salió de mis labios al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un fuerte gruñido de parte de mi compañero. Mi vista se nubló y mis ojos se cerraron de golpe.

Me sentía demasiado relajada cuando bajé de mi nube personal, escuché una risilla junto a mí. Él me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Creo que moriré —susurré y solté una carcajada.

—Creo que me pasará a mí también —me guiñó un ojo y se levantó para buscar los cigarros. No pude evitar ver su cuerpo; su espalda era sexy, tenía un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo. El nombre de una mujer. El arrepentimiento llegó a mí cuando pensé que él podía estar casado y tener una feliz familia. No es que lo culpara ni nada, yo también estaba casada, pero no era feliz. ¿Y qué pasaba si él lo era y engañaba a su esposa?

Regresó a mi lado, con un cigarro encendido que fue pasado a mis manos, lo recibí gustosa. Se sentó junto a mí y, mientras fumaba, sacó algunos restos de paja que tenía enredado en el cabello.

—Vístete —ordenó cuando terminé el cigarro—, te puedes resfriar.

Asentí mientras apagaba el cigarro. Tomé mi ropa y me la puse rápidamente; la blusa me quedó al revés, me encogí de hombros mientras él se reía de mí. Tomé un puñado de paja y se lo tiré.

—No te rías de mí —pedí.

—Lo siento —dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

Tomó su pantalón y se lo puso, después de eso se tiró en la paja y cerró los ojos durante un momento. Me tiré a su lado y cerré mis ojos también, una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro… estaba más que seguro: esta noche había superado con creces cualquier otra noche en mi vida.

Sentía que alguien se movía, abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté.

—Falta poco para que empiece a aclarar el cielo —dijo él mientras me miraba, se había vestido completamente y me miraba serio—. Será mejor que entres —susurró.

—Sí.

Me ayudó a pararme y a quitar los restos de hojarasca que había en mi cabello, rápidamente me pasó el chal. Todavía seguía con los zapatos, de seguro tendría los pies hinchados y no podría caminar bien.

—Vamos —susurré.

Él me tomo al estilo novia y me llevo hasta la puerta de la cocina, al dejarme en el suelo me dio un dulce e inocente beso.

—Buenas noches _o madrugada_ —dijo riendo.

Le di una tímida sonrisa y entré a la casa, en donde reinaba un cálido silencio. Me saqué los tacones y mis pies se relajaron considerablemente. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación entré lo más despacio que pude, dejé el chal al lado de la silla, los tacones en la maleta y fui al baño para lavar mi cara y amarrarme el cabello en una coleta.

Salí lo más despacio que pude y me acosté en la cama. Me cubrí con las frazadas y me di vuelta dándole la espalda a Jasper.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

Mi corazón se aceleró, jamás imaginé que estuviera despierto y menos a esta altura de la mañana.

—Fumando —contesté.

—Ya —dijo sin agregar más.

Cerré los ojos y nuevamente me hundí en el mundo de los sueños.

Desperté a las diez de la mañana y lo primero que hice fue bañarme. Al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta que tenía un moretón a la altura de la clavícula, me sonrojé notablemente.

Me puse un vestido blanco y encima una chaqueta negra, un cinturón negro y los tacones eran de un azul marino. Peiné mi cabello en una alta coleta, tomé mis lentes de sol y bajé hacia la cocina. Ahí se encontraban Jasper y Esme tomando desayuno.

Me acerqué a ellos y di los buenos días. Me tomé un vaso de agua y me senté junto a la mesa para esperar a Jasper.

—Isabella —dijo Esme—, sírvase el desayuno.

—Bella es de esas mujeres que no comen casi nada —dijo Jasper.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté de mi puesto. Fui por las maletas y las bajé. Ya era hora de partir.

Los minutos pasaron y Jasper salió de la cocina, al ver las maletas asintió y salió de la casa; me despedí de Esme y salí también. El auto estaba encendido. Al acercarme al maletero, Jasper lo abrió y metió las maletas; cuando estaba por subir al auto, me tomó de la cintura y me besó profundamente, me sorprendió tanto que no fui capaz de responder el beso. Al soltarme me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, quedé tan anonada que no fui capaz de moverme por unos segundos.

Algo me hizo girar y mirar hacia atrás: él estaba ahí, arriba del caballo y con el gesto totalmente serio. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tragué grueso, algo había pasado para que Jasper reaccionara de esa manera y sentía que sabía lo que había pasado anoche en aquel establo.

…

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue quitarme el estrés del viaje y el tenso ambiente que había entre Jasper, para eso necesité tomar un largo baño. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé metida dentro del baño, pero al salir me encontré a Jasper apoyado en uno de los muros de la habitación, a su lado tenía tres maletas arregladas.

—Era bastante obvio que esto iba a suceder —dijo agachando la mirada—. Sé lo que ocurrió anoche en el establo, te vi.

Por primera vez sentí aquel sentimiento de arrepentimiento y odio hacia mi persona porque, a pesar de todo, Jasper no se merecía nada de esto.

—Jasper, lo siento —dije mientras mis ojos se nublaban por causa de las lágrimas.

—Lo sé, se que lo sientes. Yo también lo hago. Cuando supe que no podíamos tener hijos, de cierta forma te culpé a ti y me acosté con otra persona.

Un jadeo salió de pecho. —Yo… yo… —intenté hablar, pero no me salían palabras.

Jasper se acercó a mí y tocó mi mejilla. —Bella, desde esa noche yo tenía listo los papeles del divorcio. Te los haré llegar —dijo saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Me quedé totalmente sorprendida y sin saber que hacer estuve gran parte de la noche sentada en la cama sin hacer nada, no podía creer como diez años de amistad y amor se habían ido a la basura.

Un jadeo salió de mi pecho cuando comprendí finalmente lo que había pasado.

Las semanas pasaron volando. Dos días pasaron para que una gruesa carpeta llegara a mi casa: eran las copias de los papeles del divorcio. También había una extensa carta de Jasper donde me decía que se encontraba bien y que se iría a trabajar al extranjero cuando estuviera finalmente divorciado. Como era abogado le habían ofrecido un excelente puesto de trabajo. Me había dejado la casa y unos cuantos miles de dólares, sabía que con esa cantidad de dinero no tendría que trabajar en unos diez años. A la mañana siguiente llamé a Jasper y firmé los papeles del divorcio.

Una mujer libre y enferma. Me encontraba en el hospital, esperando que el médico me atendiera. Me había estado sintiendo mal estos últimos días; mi presión había bajado y subido como loca, tenía dolores de cabeza y muchas náuseas.

—Bueno, señorita, veamos qué es lo que tiene —dijo el médico rompiendo el sobre y sacando varias hojas—. A ver… sus niveles están bien, no tiene anemia, diabetes ni nada malo. Lo único que tenemos es la _Gonadotrofina Coriónica Humana_ elevada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir _eso_? —pregunté algo nerviosa.

—_Eso_, señorita Swan, es que usted está embarazada. Le sugiero que vaya con un médico especialista para ver si todo está bien.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró repetidamente, rápidamente caí en cuenta. Hacía más de un año que no estaba tomando anticonceptivos ya que quería quedar embarazada, pero cuando supe que no podía tener hijos con Jasper jamás se me ocurrió volver a ingerirlos ni siquiera para regular el periodo.

Me levanté de la silla y me despedí del médico.

Estaba asustada y sin saber qué hacer. Era obvio que no iba a abandonar aquello que crecía en mí, pero tampoco tenía idea de que iba a pasar con mi vida de ahora en adelante. No sabía ni quién era el padre.

Un ruido molestoso llegó a mis oídos, no sabía que era hasta que recordé que mi nuevo celular tenía ese timbre para las llamadas.

Era un número desconocido y de otro estado. Dudé en contestar.

— ¿Con quién hablo? —pregunté al contestar.

—Señorita Swan, soy Eleazar Denali… abogado de su padre, ¿me recuerda? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—La llamaba para informarle que en dos semanas más se leerá el testamento de su padre y tiene que venir a Forks para esa fecha.

Me detuve en seco, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis ojos se nublaban.

—Estaré ahí, no lo dude.

—Entonces ahí nos veremos. Cualquier cosa que suceda le estaré avisando —dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Al llegar al departamento me sentía horrible, estaba mareada y no podía respirar bien. Me acosté en la cama y traté de dormir. A la mañana siguiente compré el pasaje en avión hasta Seattle y llamé a la agencia de automóviles para arrendar uno por tiempo indefinido.

Iría a la lectura del testamento y, de paso, averiguaría quien era el padre de mi bebé.

Estaba decidido, viajaría a Forks.

* * *

**Y, ¿que tal? Espero que les fascinara, okeyno. Chic s nos leemos prontito.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**fics-de-caniqui . blogspot . com**


	2. Nota :D

**Hola, chicas les dejo esta pequeña nota para avisarles que el las votaciones han comenzado. Duraran hasta el 10 de Noviembre.**

**les dejo el link para que puedan votar.**

**www. (/) u (/) 3388367 (/) Lemmonada-Express**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la suerte que me han deseado, os quiero muchoo :)**

**Saludos :)**

**Cuando las votaciones terminen, seguiré con el fic**


End file.
